The inventive concepts relate to a magnetic memory device, and more particularly, to a magnetic memory device having a plurality of source lines arranged in a cell array region.
Along with miniaturization, increased integration and the ability to perform multiple functions in semiconductor products, a large capacity of data needs to be processed in a small area. Accordingly, research is being conducted with respect to devices capable of micronizing a pattern of a memory device to be used in semiconductor products to provide high integration with increased operating speeds. Recently, a new light-exposure technique and expensive processing techniques have been implemented for micronizing a pattern of a highly integrated device, and continual research is being conducted to provide new integration techniques.